Blood and Tears
by Medicgirl00
Summary: Marina Willows was just a normal doctors assistant with not a care in the world until he tells her to enlist in the war. Marina quickly finds that fighting in the war is something she is great at but she finds herself falling in love along the way.
1. Blood and Tears

Here is my story of how I did in World War 2 I know usually women were not allowed to serve with our country but I was one of those special cases because of how good I was. My name is Marina Willows and I am 22, I am 5 ft 4 and I am built and have I guess guys would say nice boobs considering they're a D 40 cup. I have long down to my mid back brownish red hair that is usually up in a bun underneath my helmet. I have blue green eyes and freckles and am the most skilled medic in my town. I have been in the army currently for two years before the whole battle of Omaha beach. I guess I should start with how this whole thing started before I get to the real battle and mission and me falling in love. So here is a flashback of how I got into the army.

_I walked into my boss's office putting on my nurse uniform and making breakfast for the old doctor. My boss's name is Mr. Wilson and he is the nicest old man I have ever met, I think of him as my second grandpa. Anyways I knew the old man since I was 9 and he saw the potential in me unlike any of my family members. He knew I would be a great doctor when he skinned his knee one day and I quickly went into my house and came back and patched his knee up in a jiffy. He got me special things for my birthday and holidays like a medical kit and a stethoscope to help me out with my doctoring skills. When I was 16 he asked me to work for him and since I was graduating that summer I agreed and soon became his assistant plus my own doctor. At this point I was about 19 years old soon to turn 20. Anyways it was a normal day for me when he suddenly called me into his office. _

_"Marina" The doctor asked "How long have you been working for me." _

_"Umm 4 years and 2 months" I replied._

_ "Well I have something I want you to do for me as your boss and adopted grandfather" he said "Please do this for me." _

_"What is it sir?" I asked "You know I would do anything for you." _

_"Marina I want you to enter this war and serve your country as the best female medic there ever was" He said with a smile "I know you can do it I have faith in you."_

_ My heart stopped and I nodded I had so much faith in this man so I guess I would have to enlist "As you wish Mr.…. Grandpa" I replied and his smile was gleaming. _

_"I will be waiting for your return Marina." And a few months went by before I left for the army and met my new best friend another girl named Kara Sinclair who was from Wisconsin as I was from Wyoming and she was the best female sniper I had ever met. I became a T-4 medic while she became a marksman. Kara had medium length dark brown hair and green blue eyes she was 5 ft 6 and two inches taller than me with a skinny body. _

Today I was going on to Omaha beach with Kara and we were riding on a little boat scared and timid and panicky as ever.

"So when we get off we have to live through this battle because it will be our first and I don't want it to be our last" Kara said twitching her fingers. I nodded and kept my head forward.

"30 seconds" The guy running the boat screamed. The second the doors came down everybody in the front was gunned down I grabbed onto Kara and we both walked out into the water and up on the sandy shores of Omaha Beach. I saw a bunch of medics struggling to help patch up people so I went to help I knelt down next to one guy and started to patch him up.

"Just give him a fucking chance you son of a bitch! Son of a fucking bitch" I heard a medic scream and I turned around to come face to face with a young medic with beautiful dark brown eyes. I then saw that he was working on another man and the machine guns were aiming at him.

"Look out!" I screamed and pushed him down away from where the bullets were flying. The man he had been working on now looked liked a pincushion.

"Thanks for the save" he said and I nodded. I then ran to the ditch and saw a man named John Miller or Captain giving out orders. I saw Kara run up with another man and start firing on the Germans working the machine gun.

"Fire in the hole!" everybody screamed and after the grenade went off we all scrambled up the hill. I saw a bunch of Germans up at the top of the hill and they all scowled at me from underneath their helmets. Unfortunately for them they were now our prisoners. I found Kara and took off my helmet in praise and plopped it down next to where I was sitting.

"Umm Mrs. Willows and Mrs. Sinclair" a voice said and we turned to see Captain Miller smiling at us "I have handpicked you and a few others for another mission if you'll take it."

Of course Kara and I nodded and saluted and followed the captain putting our helmets back on.

"Let's see we'll need Reiben, Caparzo, Mellish, Jackson, Wade and a Translator hmm I'm gonna go find one you stay here with the rest of the group" Miller instructed to us. I turned to see who we were with and smiled because I knew Jackson and Reiben and I were like siblings and Mellish and Caparzo were my friends. I remember meeting them at the same basic training camp and Kara and I had been separated from them since we were shipped out. I didn't really know who this Wade guy was until I saw his face smiling at me.

"Wait a second you're that medic from the beach" I said and smiled at him "Nice to see you in one piece."

He blushed before smiling and nodding "Thanks again for the save" he said "Glad your on the squad."

I then suddenly grunted in pain and touched my side and saw a little bit of blood but not much. I then felt a hand touch my side and gently guide me over to a table.

I looked up and saw that it was Wade and Reiben was watching me with concerned eyes. "A bullet just barely skimmed your side a few bandages and you will be fine" he said and quickly patched me up. I was soon walking with the guys ready to go on our trip to rescue this Private James Francis Ryan.

Thank you so much Swiftswallow I am going to rewrite some of the story and keep pacing it out as you say


	2. Goodbye Caparzo

We were walking for a good while before Upham decided to talk to people. "Hey" he said and was tapping Mellish who looked up and glared at him.

"Do you want your head blown off, you fancy little fuck? Don't you ever fucking touch me with those little rat claws again. Get the fuck back in formation" he said glaring at Upham who decided to move on.

"I was just wondering where you were from?" Upham said and moved onto Caparzo

"Caparzo was it?"

"Hey, drop dead, Corporal." Caparzo replied bluntly.

Upham looked down in defeat. "Got you."

But Caparzo wasn't done yet. "And another thing, every time you salute the captain, you make him a target for the Germans. Do us a favor. Don't do it. Especially when I'm standing next to him, capisci?"

"Uh, capisci" Upham replied seeming kind of sad and scared. I just sighed and ran a finger through my hair as Kara looked around standing right next to Jackson. I shook my head I swear she loves that man.

"Corporal, what's your book about?" A familiar voice asked kindly. I turned and saw it was Wade who I didn't really know him that long but I thought he was really sweet and nice and he didn't pick on Upham like that rest of the guys so he seemed to be really cool.

"It's supposed to be about the bonds of brotherhood that develop between soldiers during war." Upham replied proudly.

"Brotherhood?" Caparzo jeered. This set the whole squad, excluding Upham and myself, into a fit of laughter. Caparzo said "What do you know about brotherhood? Get a load of this guy, Fish. Why don't you ask the captain where he's from?"

"Yeah, ask the captain." Mellish chimed in. "He'll tell you everything you wanna know about him."

Standing next to two guys who just wanted to pick on somebody else was something I was not gonna do so I moved away and went into the center. I then noticed everybody's moods and reactions. Reiben since I had known him from basic training camp was a complainer and a kidder who didn't put up with BS from anybody. Reiben and I had grown so close during basic that we said we must have been related. Caparzo and Mellish were always joking around and putting out rude remarks, we had a rocky start but soon we all became good friends. I remember meeting Jackson and Kara around the same time and both seemed to be pretty quiet and laid back but Kara was more prone to joke around since she and I were both girls. This doctor Wade seem to be kinda lost in himself but was nice and seem like the good caring type. This new Corporal Upham seemed to just scream the words coward and yellow but it might be just me.

"Hey Mrs. Willows" a voice said behind me and I turned to see Wade.

"Rina" I replied.

"Huh?"

"Call me Rina Wade not Mrs. Willows you don't have to be so formal with me"

"Alright then Rina" he replied "How did you become a medic."

"If she told you she would have to kill you" Reiben replied a funny smirk on his face. Wade the poor sweet boy looked shocked but I just nodded.

"He's right" I said and winked at Wade which he then seemed to catch on and he half smiled back."Its a long story Wade and if you want I'll tell it to you later" I said and Wade nodded seeming to accept my offer.

Reiben then suddenly spoke up "You wanna explain the math of this to me? I mean, where's the sense of risking the lives of the ten of us to save one guy?" I tilted my head curiously to listen in on the conversation at hand.

"Twenty degrees…Anybody wanna answer that?" The captain asked referring to Reiben's (idiotic) question.

"Think about the poor bastard's mother." Wade offered.

Reiben sneered. "Hey, Doc, I got a mother, all right? I mean, you got a mother, little princess there has got a mother. I mean, shit, I bet even the captain's got a mother."

The captain had a bemused face.

"Well, maybe not the captain," Reiben started again. "But the rest of us got mothers." I smiled I liked where this conversation was going.

"Yeah well I may have a mother but she isn't much to me" I yelled and Reiben smiled "I seriously have family issues."

"'There's not to reason why, there's but to do and die.'" Upham quoted.

"La la la la la la la la." Mellish mocked. "What the fuck is that supposed to me, Coropal, huh? We're all supposed to die, is that it?"

"Oh were all so screwed" Kara and I said in unison and then smiled "Death is just around the corner."

"Okay we really need to stop doing that" I said "I can speak on my own."

"Same here" Kara said "It's just I know you so well I could technically be your sister."

I stuck my tongue out how lady like of me and moved on.

The captain spoke up. "Upham's talking about our duty as soldiers."

"Yes, sir" Upham replied.

"We all have orders, and we have to follow 'em. That supersedes everything, including your mothers" The captain said."

Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Upham agreed enthusiastically.

Reiben interjected. "Even if you think the mission's FUBAR, sir?"

"Especially if you think the mission's FUBAR." The captain chuckled.

"What's 'FUBAR?'" Upham asked oblivious as ever. I coughed upon this and shook my head I mean I was a girl and I knew what it meant.

"Oh, it's German." Mellish scorned. The squad hooted in amusement.

"Never heard of that." Upham mumbled in the background.

"Sir…" I looked up to see that it had been Jackson that had spoken. "I have an opinion on this matter." Jackson carried on.

The captain responded. "Well, by all means, share it with the squad."

Jackson puckered his brow in thought. "Well, from my way of seeing things, sir, this entire mission is a serious misallocation of valuable military resources." "Well, it seems to me, sir, that GOD gave me a special gift, made me a fine instrument of warfare."

The captain snorted. "Reiben, pay attention. Now, this is the way to gripe. Continue, Jackson."

"Well, what I mean by that, sir, is if you was to be me and this here sniper rifle anywhere up to and including one mile of Adolf Hitler with a clear line of sight, sir-- Pack your bags, fellas..." Jackson looked down at me "And of course you too Mrs. Rina and Kara and war's over."

I smiled happy to be included. "Amen"I replied happily.

"Oh, that's brilliant, bumpkin." Reiben grumbled.

"Oh, ha ha. Hey, so, what about you, Captain? I mean, don't you grip at all?"

"I don't gripe to you, Reiben. I'm a captain. There's a chain of command. Gripes go up, not down. Always up. You gripe to me, I gripe to my superior officer, so on, so on and so on. I don't grip to you. I don't gripe in front of you. Although, I might gripe to Rina and Kara about you." –That earned a giggle from me- "You should know that as a ranger." The captain responded.

"I'm sorry, sir, but, uh…let's say you weren't a captain or maybe I was a major. What would you say then?" Reiben inquired.

"Well, in that case, I'd say this is an excellent mission, sir, with an extremely valuable objective, sir, worthy of my best efforts, sir. Moreover…I feel heartfelt sorrow for the mother of Private James Ryan and I am willing to lay down my life and the lives of my men, especially you, Reiben, to ease her suffering." The captain retorted.

"He's good." Caparzo kidded.

Mellish agreed. "I love him." They made kissy faces and I smiled along with them.

It had started raining a while ago and I was sick of my uniform sticking to my body. We made it inside a small town and I heard people screaming in French. What was sad though was I could only pick up the words help me and that frightened me. I watched as a lot of soldiers ran into the town.

"Flash" Miller screamed and a small "Thunder" was thrown back.

"Upham, over there." The captain signaled for him to move to the other wall where Reiben leaned.

"Reiben, you four go." Reiben, Caparzo, Upham, and Wade rushed into the village. The captain nodded to the rest of us and we soon followed them in. We rushed over to a formerly stationed group of American soldiers.

A loud sergeant greeted us. "Boy, are you guys a sight for sore eyes. Sergeant Hill, our relief showed up. How many are you?"

"Just ten of us." The captain bluntly answered. "We're not your relief. Sorry."

The sergeant frowned, "What do you mean, sir?"

"We're here for a Private Ryan."

"Who? Ryan? What for?"

"Is he here?"

"I don't know. Maybe with a mixed unit on the other side of town. It's hard to get to. The Germans punched a hole in our center, cut us right in two. What's his name again?" Hill said distracted.

"Ryan. James Ryan. He dropped in with 101st."

"Goldman, get me a runner up here. Come on."

Hill motioned for us to follow him further into the belly of the beast. (And, like good little soldiers (I counted myself as one now), we did.) A man began talking in German over a loudspeaker. I could just barely make out what he was saying. It went something along the lines of:

"Americans moving west…blockade…grab your rifles and move your sorry asses over there!"We ended up stopping at a holey wall before Hill spoke again."We got stopped by some intense rifle action from the eastward. The Germans have been reinforcing two regiments all day. The streets have been quiet for about forty-five minutes. Most of the German fire is concentrated towards the west."

"Who's on the loudspeaker?" I asked.

"That's 'Dagwood Dusseldorf', our friendly neighborhood morale officer."

"The Statue of Liberty is kaput!" "Dusseldorf" said over the loud speaker.

"'The Statue of Liberty is kaput?' That's disconcerting." The captain scoffed.

"Your father was circumcised by my Rabi, you prick!" I heard from behind me. I rolled my eyes. I became focused with my hands at the time and didn't hear anything really after that.

"Rina?" A voice said "You okay." I looked up to see Wade and smiled but soon became aware of how close we were and stepped back.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied just a little shaken is all."

As we ventured into the heart of the city, Upham tried to start a light conversation."So, Reiben, where's the captain from?"

"You figure that out, you got yourself a nice prize." Reiben chuckled.

Jackson moved us around to them. "Three hundred bucks, last I heard."

I scoffed. "You boys have a pool?"

"You, betcha." Jackson laughed at the idiocy of it.

"Five bucks gets you in."Horvath spoke to both Upham and myself.

"Somebody must know where he's from, what he did for a living." Upham pressed.

Horvath spoke up again, "I've been with him since Kasserine Pass, and I don't have a clue."

"Reiben…" Upham started up again. "…so you don't even know where he went to school?"

"Captain didn't go to school." Reiben mumbled rushing after the captain's lead. "They assembled him at O.C.S. out of spare parts of dead G.I.s." I shook my head this was all very stupid to me. me, seemed the most human of all of us.

Caparzo leaned over to Upham. "You have to pay attention to detail. I know where he's from and exactly what he did 'cause I pay attention to detail."

Jackson walked over making sure to take an over exaggerated step in front of Caparzo. "Hey, Upham…careful you don't step in the bullshit."

"Hold up, Jackson sweetie, I think there's some on your shoe."Kara said. He lifted his boot up mockingly. "Aw, shit. You're right!"

"Thunder!" Reiben called. Silence. "Thunder, or we will fire on you!"

"Ne tirez pas!"A womens voice said "On est Francais!"

I saw a family perched on the second story of a building. The room they stood in was wide open for every one of our (and Kraut) eyes to see. They stood shivering and wet, much like myself.

"Upham," –The captain's commanded "tell them to show themselves."

Upham complied. "Montrez-vous! Montrez-vous!"

A man's voice called back. "On n'est pas armes!"

As a child began to cry, we stormed in. They continued to plea to us in French, no one, but a flustered Upham understanding.

"Ask them if they know where the Germans are." Mellish said.

Upham questioned them thus question. The man yelled desperately at us. We stood in confusion until the captain asked irritated.

"What is he saying?!"

"Something about the children." Upham disclosed as the man dangled his oldest crying and screeching child, a grammar school girl, over the side of the building towards us. "They want us to take the children."

"Oh great what can we do with her "I said looking at the dangling child.

The captain groaned."No, no, no. We can't take the kids."

Upham tried to reason with them in French as the captain repeatedly shouted "We can't take the kids! NO!" over and over again.

I stared awestruck at the crying girl. I was a medic for Christ's sakes my job was to save lives not put them in jeopardy. "They think they'll be safe with us." I said timidly.

The captain barked at me. "Well they're not!"

Caparzo stepped up and grabbed the girl.

"Are you nuts?! Listen to the captain!" Horvath roared.

I mumbled "They want us to take the kids because then they'll be safe, sir!"

"Not gonna be safe anywhere! Caparzo! Put that kid back!" Miller growled.

Caparzo took off his rosary and handed it to the terrified girl. "It's ok. It's ok." He comforted.

"CAPARZO!!!" Miller hollered.

"Upham, how do you say 'It's ok?'" Caparzo asked coming down with the girl.

"PUT HER BACK!!!!"

"I can't. She looks to innocent sir."

I gawked at him and his bravery.

"GET THAT KID BACK UP THERE!"

"Captain, the decent thing to do is take her down the road to the next town."

"We're not here to do the decent thing!" The captain grabbed the girl. "We're here to follow fuckin' orders!"

Caparzo tried to move after the captain, but I held out my arm to stop him. I looked up at him with saddened eyes. "We aren't here to look out after kids."

"Sarge, take this kid!" Miller again. Just as the girl was handed off I heard a bullet whiz through the air.

I gasped in horror as it landed in Caparzo. His blood splattered over my face like an eerie sort of war paint. Caparzo fell against the crushed piano next to us and tried to hopelessly stand up. He stumbled a foot or so before collapsing into the mud. Wide-eyed I sunk to the ground and watched as Jackson held back Upham from running to us.

"Damn it! Where'd that come from?!" Hill questioned.

"He was on the ground before we heard the shot!" Jackson responded looking up at a church tower. "If he's a sniper, that's where'd I be. I didn't see it. Four hundred fifty yards, Captain. Maybe a shade under. I wouldn't venture out there, fellas! This sniper's got talent!" Jackson had moved around for a clear line of shot at the sniper and Kara did too because she was also a great sniper.

"Carpy!" Jackson called to Caparzo. "Shh!"

Caparzo squirmed on the ground, his chest bleeding profusely. "Captain!"

"Hold on, Caparzo."

"Help me up. I can walk. I can walk" Caparzo replied.

"Caparzo, stay still!" Wade ordered. "Is Rina over there too? Someone go get Rina!"

Wade saying my name brought me back into reality. "Caparzo!" I said crawling over to him. I reached for my bag to find something to stitch him up when I noticed it was over next to the captain which I cursed myself for. Desperate to stop the bleeding, knowing I couldn't move or risk death myself, I laid down on top of him hoping to stop the tremendous flow of blood. Hurry up and kill that bastard, Jackson. You try to kill him too Kara I prayed I know you guys can.

"Fish!" Caparzo called to Mellish.

Wade cried. "Captain, can you see him from there?! How is he? Is Rina alright?"

"Wade, you stay put." Was the Captain's answer.

"Where's he shot, Captain? Is Rina shot too?!" Wade continued trying to get to us. "Captain, can you see them from there?!"

"YOU STAY THERE!" The captain screamed

"Damn it, stay down! What's the matter with you?! The girl over there can't take care of you and him AND herself if you get hit, too!" Hill roughly pushed Wade back.

"Wade I'm okay" I screamed "I just can't help Caparzo out without my medical kit!"

Caparzo pulled out a letter to his Dad."Copy it. Copy it and send it for me." He begged.

"Carpy, you're gonna send it yourself. Put it down." Mellish tried to comfort his friend.

Caparzo replied panicking. "It's got blood!" "Carpy, I see it." "It's- It's- It's to my dad. It's got blood on it."

I silently comforted him by touching his cheek with my smooth fingers and watched him smile. Then unexpectedly with the last of his strength Caparzo grabbed me and threw me towards where Wade and Reiben were about six feet away. I landed on the ground with a thud and looked around panicking before I felt arms around me and both Reiben and Wade pulled me close to them and I stayed like that for a few more minutes uncomfortably in between Reiben and Wade. I silently closed my eyes knowing Caparzo was going to die.

"Rina" I heard someone say my name and looked up to see the Captain standing there with his head hung down.

I stood up and walked near Caparzo quickly knowing he was dead still holding on to the letter to his father. I watched as Wade put a blanket over Caparzo and I stomped off into the rain I stopped underneath a building and I collapsed on the ground letting silent tears fall down my face. I was suddenly pulled into a chest as I wept silently into the person holding me close. I suspected it was either Kara or Reiben but was surprised when I looked up and saw Wade.

"Shh" he soothed "Its okay."

I hugged him and he suddenly picked me up and carried me while I was still crying and kissed my tears away making me gasp and stop crying immediately.

"Sorry" Wade mumbled and I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah I appreciate Wade" I said and he smiled. "Umm Wade?" "What?" I blushed when I said "You can put me down now."

He blushed "Oh yeah" and set me down gently on the ground.


	3. Rina inside the church

After Wade put me down I walked with him and the rest of the guys to meet this so called James Ryan."Thunder!"

"Flash!"

We had met up with yet another American unit in Neuville. The area was scanned for snipers. Once satisfied, Hill sent a runner to look for a Captain Hamill. "All right. Jimmy T., go find Captain Hamill, bring him in here."

"What? Up there?" The runner asked.

Hill huffed. "How the hell should I know? Would you just go look, please?"

The runner well, ran. "Thank you, you moron. All right. You guys…flake out here for a while."

"Oh damn it" I said "Damn rock or hitchhiker you will come out of my boot." I sat up against a wall and a plank hit it and on the other side it was covered with Germans. Everyone grabbed their guns, Kraut and American alike, and the yelling ensued. I crawled over to Kara and then noticed she was next to Jackson with her gun out. **Damn Woman sticking so close to her man**.

"Drop your weapons!"

"Nicht! Stellen Sie Ihre Waffen hin!!!"

"Drop 'em now!"

"Nicht!"

"Drop the fucking weapons!"

"Stellen Sie Ihre Waffen hin!!!"

"I'll shoot you! I'll shoot ya! I'll shoot you!"

As they were talking I crawled over to Wade instead and grabbed onto him.

"Wade I'm scared" I whispered and I felt his breath stop. He pulled me close to him and I swear he was really strong in that few seconds.

"Its alright Rina" Wade said "I'm here I'll protect you with my life."

The group of Germans were machine gunned. Everything was blown to bits including where I had been perched on a moment ago. Captain Hamill had been our Savior and now I was beginning to like this guy each new minute.

"You alright Captain?" I asked and he nodded a little ticked that I had discovered the Germans but otherwise fine.

"Fred Hamill, Pathfinders 101st." Hamill greeted.

"John Miller, 2nd Rangers. Thank you. We're here looking for a Private James Ryan. He's part of your outfit. Any chance at all you policed him up?"

Hamill smiled and we moved out as the sun began to shine. I was smiling maybe we would finally find Ryan, the bastard.

"How was the road in?" Hamill asked Miller.

"Scenic. We lost most of our ammo."

I wanted to add something to it "And one of our men sadly "I added.

Hamill tipped his hat upon noticing that there were two women in the group. "Hi ladies" he said and we nodded "Hi sir."

"Lieutenant, redeploy that bazooka to the right side of the road. And get Ryan up here." Hamill ordered.

"Yes, sir! Ryan! Ryan, front and center! Ryan!"

I smiled and Kara and I did a little victory dance twisting our hips slightly (The guys didn't notice though). I looked down to see a tall man coming toward us and then it hit me I didn't think this was the Ryan we were looking for. He continued to run up to Hamill.

"Sir, Private Ryan, reporting as ordered."

"Captain Miller, 2nd Rangers. He wants a word with you." Hamill muttered.

Miller sighed. "Take a knee. Private, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." He paused. "Well, there isn't any real easy way to say this, so, uh…so I'll just say it. Your brothers are dead. We have, uh, order to come get you…'cause you're going home."

I watched as the guy burst into tears and then I noticed the captain's gaze onto me and I gently hugged the guy. Miller turned back to the sobbing man who had begun to ramble.

"I was gunna take 'em fishing when we got home. How- How did they die?"

"They were killed in action" Captain Miller replied.

He sobbed harder. "No, that can't be. They're both- That…That can't be. My brothers are still in grammar school."

"You're James Ryan?"

"Yeah."

"James Francis Ryan from Iowa?"

"James Fredrick Ryan, Minnesota."

And then I saw Kara's shocked face and she moved away from us I would go and see her in a minute. James Fredrick looked around hopefully. "Does this mean my brothers are ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine." Miller groaned "We're looking for a different Private Ryan. This is just a big foul-up."

James continued to blabber. "How do you know? How can you be sure? How do you know the foul-up isn't that his brothers are ok and that—I just wrote them a letter before I left! I got to get home…I got to get home right now! I want to go hoooome…"

"So where the hell is our Ryan?" Miller growled.

"What unit's your Ryan in" Hamill asked.

"Baker Company 5-0-6" Miller replied. They walked off to ask some guy about Ryan and I ran to find Kara. I found her crying and asked her what was wrong.

"My cousins name is James Francis Ryan and he's from Iowa and there are four of them total him and his brother's" she said crying "Oh god Rina we're going after my cousin.

I held her close to me."Your like my sister Kara" I said "SO I'm always here for you."

I watched Kara smile and knew I had soothed her and she smiled and then stood up. "Going to find Jackson?" I asked her curiously and I watched her smile and wink.

"You know it "she screamed and left me there.

"Rina" a voice said and I looked up but not quick enough because I was knocked onto my back and Wade was on top of me (Weird posture). I blushed really bad because his face was really close to mine and he blushed to it was then I noticed beautiful eyes and how strong he was man he was cute. **No no no no We will not have these thoughts about men even if this one is really cute and seems to care about me and held me when I was sad **Oh crap my head didn't save me on that one I liked Wade yeah maybe even loved him. I stopped my thinking when I noticed he was off me and helping me up so I took his hand and stood up even though I kinda missed him being that close

"Yeah what is it" I asked him.

"Were gonna stay in that church over there" he said and pointed

"Okay cool" I replied and took his hand leading him into the church.

Wade's POV

There she was Rina Willows in all her glory with her medic kit right by her side singing to calm her best friend down. She sounded beautiful when she sang and the smile she had on her face was beautiful as well. When I noticed Kara get up to leave she passed by me and gave me a thumbs up before moving on to go into the church. I ran to Rina calling out her name but crashed into her and was on top of her. I then noticed she was staring right at me and I began to blush and noticed she was staring into my eyes with a kinda glazed look she got when she was thinking. **I wonder if she's thinking about me ...wait what I mean yeah I like her but I don't know if she likes me even though I do care about her a ton and would do anything for her oh man I'm screwed I think I really like her.** I got off of her although I did miss her warmth and us being that close.

"Yes what is it" she asked.

"Were gonna stay in that church over there" I said and pointed to it.

"Okay cool" she replied and grabbed my hand leading us to the church I felt my breath catch.

Rina's POV regular POV

I walked around and came across Jackson about to fall asleep and I gave him a sweet smile until I felt some arms come around me and pull me close.

"Tell me a story sister" Reiben asked making me punch him in the shoulder.

"Let go remember I hurt my ribs a few days ago" I asked him and he let go.

"Sorry sis" he said "I forgot how gentle I have to be with you."

"Yeah right" I replied "I'm a tough bitch and don't you forget it."

He nodded and punched my shoulder making me groan but smile at him.

"Yeah some tough bitch" Mellish mumbled.

"Hiya" I screamed jumping on him and tickling him.

"Yeah dog pile" Reiben screamed and everyone except for Upham, Jackson the Captain and the Sarge jumped on us.

"Okay off" I said "I have to go sing Kara to sleep and then try to fall asleep myself." I walked over and sang Kara a sweet song before I went to look around not really tired yet. The snore coming from Kara told me she was asleep.

I finished and saw she was asleep before I ran and found Upham sitting by himself.

"Hi" I said to him "I'm Rina, Rina Willows."

"Timothy P. Upham" he said.

"Hey aren't you writing a book"I asked him.

"Yeah its going to be about"

I cut him off. "Yeah I know I remember you telling Wade earlier" I said and something showed in his eyes when I had said Wade's name **God our wonderful medic whom I like alot** wait when had I started calling him wonderful. I looked at Wade writing at his desk in slight horror because I just realized I liked him alot. I quickly turned back to give Upham a fake smile

"Well if its for your book I guess I should tell you about myself" I started.

Upham nodded "Yes if you would please" he said.

"Okay My name is Marina Willows people call me Rina. I was born in Wyoming in a small town where there was only one doctor whom I became his assistant when I was sixteen and worked for him prior to joining the army. I am 20 years old and a technician of the fourth grade or a medic. I left my family behind doing what I believed was right and since then my parents haven't even wanted to look at me" I told him and he looked sad at the last thing I said.

"Don't worry princess" Reiben replied "Were here for you." I nodded

"Sorry about your family Rina" Wade replied and I smiled at him very sweetly

"Thanks Wade" I replied. I was very tired so I walked a few pews down and fell asleep.

Wade POV

"Yeah I know I remember you telling Wade earlier." I was sitting there writing down Caparzo's letter when I heard my name being said and looked at Rina who suddenly looked up at me in horror before looking back at Upham I barely saw her gaze so I kinda shrugged it off but I stopped writing when I heard her tell her life story.

"Okay My name is Marina Willows people call me Rina. I was born in Wyoming in a small town where there was only one doctor whom I became his assistant when I was sixteen and worked for him prior to joining the army. I am 20 years old and a technician of the fourth grade or a medic. I left my family behind doing what I believed was right and since then my parents haven't even wanted to look at me"

I felt kinda bad at her having to go through that her whole family abandoning her so I felt like after what Reiben said I should something nice to her as well.

"Sorry about your family Rina" I said and she smiled

"Thanks Wade" she replied before going to a pew to fall asleep.

"Alright I got a question for you boys" Reiben asked. "Which one of the guys do you think Rina fancy's"

Reiben asked and I heard Mellish snicker and then an un expecting laugh came from a few rows back and Kara came up to talk to us.

"I know who she likes" Kara responded "I mean the way she says his name is so sweet it sounds like she could kiss him right then."

"Yeah I've heard her say his name to" Upham replied joining in the conversation.

"Really well who is it" Reiben said "Its me right.. Hah I knew it no one can resist my big dick."

Kara acted like she was gonna gag "Yeah right Reiben your like her brother to her and that's just wrong."

"Yeah well she is hot with a capital H" Reiben said "I mean I wouldn't mind seeing her in her skivvies."

Kara rolled her eyes at him and I stared at Rina who was shivering.

"Umm she seems quite cold to me I mean look she's shivering" I said.

(A note WOW Wade can't believe you never heard that one!)

"Not like that Wade" Kara laughed at me "Umm how do I put it hot like he wants to have sex with her because she makes him have a boner."

**Oh Fuck no Reiben** "How can you say that about her Reiben PERVERT" I screamed "She is a member of our team and therefore should be treated as one. Plus you don't ever treat women like that and relationships aren't based on physical aspects they're based upon love."

"Wade" Reiben said trying to reassure me "I only think of her as a sister so chill out plus I would protect her if anybody tried to do anything funny with her."

I nodded and walked over to her and gave her my jacket and undershirt as a blanket to sleep with before moving my work station away where I wouldn't be bothered anymore.

Rina's POV

I was sleeping soundly with my body nice and warm dreaming of me being in a field of flowers wearing a white dress when I saw the other members of the squad come up to me and Wade smiled and spun me in circles and then we discussed our families and the future and Reiben and I talked about skivvies. Then I woke up from my peaceful slumber due to the sun?. I saw a light coming from across the church so I got up and a heavy fabric fell off me and I gently picked it up and saw the dirty medic badge** Wade's aww what a sweet man. ** I walked over to the source of the light and saw it was Wade writing away copying Caparzo's letter and I smiled just standing there studying him. I walked over and gently hugged him from behind to feel him tense and then turn around to smile at me.

"What are you doing up" he asked.

"I should be the one asking you that" I said and I noticed how tired he looked.

"Come with me Wade"I said and he looked at me curiously

"What" he asked. I grabbed his hand and he turned off the light when we reached a bed in the side of the church.

"Lie down with me" I said and he gulped.

"Are you sure you want me to" he asked and I gently laid down and saw him watching me through the moonlight

"Yes I'm sure." He laid down next to me and I put my head in his chest and his breathing soon even out and he was asleep. I shook my head of any perverted or loving thoughts before I fell fast asleep.


	4. Wade and Rina fight

We set off on our journey in the early morning while it was still dark and I smiled because I found it so beautiful. Unfortunately lighting had started to go off in the darkness and small booms of thunder could be heard but I grabbed onto Kara's hand the whole time because I hated thunder. She moved after a small amount of time though and went to stand by Jackson. **Damn her and Jackson… aww its so cute he's holding her waist and kissing her cheek I wish…**

"Hi sis" Reiben said walking next to me "I figured you might need some company."

I nodded and then Wade came over to us. "Hi Reiben and Rina" he said smiling "You guys tired?"

Reiben and I nodded in unison when I suddenly fell asleep and landed on the ground beside Wade.

"Guess she wasn't kidding" Reiben said and then leaned down to pick me up but Wade reached out and had his hand under my legs picking me up bridal style. "Wade take good care of her" Reiben murmured and Wade held me close to him as we walked in the darkness.

"Rina" Wade said and then I felt his hand touch my cheek and then he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I closed my eyes then for a few more hours before I woke up and started walking on my own much to Wade's and my disappointment. I skipped a little and made the guys giggle but my thoughts then went to my home and I longed to see Mr. Wilson again. The old man was my boss and grandfather and it was because of his encouragement that I was in this war in the first place. I looked around at the squad and smiled thinking after the war I would have to show the men and Kara the beautiful farmhouse that I lived in with and I would have to show them how beautiful Wyoming was.

I smiled until I picked up the smell of decaying bodies and my stomach churned.

"God I'd know that smell anywhere" I murmured and the whole squad heard.

"What smell Rina" Wade and Reiben questioned and Mellish looked at me.

"Only the lovely smell of decaying flesh boys" Kara said trying not to gag. We were walking for a few minutes before we came upon the crash site of a plane.

"Damn Planes are big" Kara said and everybody laughed.

"Oh god please no more dead and hurt bodies" I said and I noticed Wade looked at me concerned. We walked a few more steps to come upon people lying there writhing in pain and people bleeding and people dead. **Damn I hate it when I'm right **.

"Wade, Willows" The captain said and I knew he was only referring to me as Willows because we were in the presence of other people "See what you can do"

"Yes sir" Wade and I replied before getting down to work.

"Damn someone bring me some more bandages" I screamed and Kara was next to me in a matter of a few seconds with some bandages.

"Doc please help me my friend is bleeding" a man said and I walked over to inspect the guy to find that he had a bad cut on his head. I cleaned his head and put some sulfa powder on it before wrapping his head up in gauze.

"Mam my friend needs to be stitched up" a man said and I walked over to see his friend was bleeding on his side.

"Wow" I said shaking my head "How long has he been bleeding?"**Damn I'm gonna have so much work to do and all these bodies make me wanna gag**

"A few minutes Mam" he replied "his previous stitches weren't so good."

"And you were the jackass that tried to bandage him" I questioned and the guy gave me a glare "Sorry but its moments like these that I get pissed off for having to do a lot of work."

"He's gonna be fine right" The guy asked me and I groaned in anger.

"No shit sherlock he's gonna be fine and dandy when I'm through with him" I responded and both guys glared at me but I just shrugged it off. "Alright I'll see what I can do" I replied before getting to work on patching up this guy up. I worked on several more people before getting to the person right across from Wade.

"So what seems to be the problem" Wade asked.

"Umm doc its my side" the man said and I saw a side of Wade I had never seen before.

"Don't worry doctor Wade is in town" Wade said "Actually this time I'm not alone I have another doctor friend Rina working with me."

"Wow she's a pretty one doc" the patient said "And I mean pretty look at her she's gorgeous."

I blushed hard and looked at Wade before turning to my patient.

"You like him don't you" my patient said. "Wade hmm"

I said and looked at Wade " Nah maybe a little but not like that." I was blushing mad when I turned back to my patient and he shook his head.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that gorgeous" he said and smiled "The evidence is clear."

I shook my head and pulled out my bandages putting on a straight face. "Now remember sir" I replied smirking "Your life is in my hands."

"Oh well I'm shaking in my boots" my patient replied.

"Lets just get on with repairing you" I said before starting to clean his wound.

"Reiben!" I heard Wade call. I looked over surprised to see Reiben sharing his cigarettes. Omg no he wasn't he was trying to steal them.

"Bad Reiben" I said and he frowned at me "No stealing for you."

"Smell that leg right there." Wade continued. "Find out if it's south of cheese."

I laughed so hard by the idea of Reiben sniffing a leg, I continued to watch. I just couldn't miss this. Reiben gradually lowered his nose to the leg and took a whiff. He sat up and nodded obviously grossed out with having to sniff a leg.

"Juden. Juden. Juden. I'm Juden, you know? Ju-den." I heard Mellish telling the German prisoners this and I frowned before shaking my head.

"Rina" the captain called "give us a hand with these tags."

I nodded and walked over before sitting myself down in between Jackson and Reiben.

"I think I got a winner." Jackson said lifting up a tag.

Mellish frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Ryan" Jackson replied.

I looked at the boys and shook my head before looking at my own tags. Kara was off in her own little world obviously looking around for Ryan.

"Take a look at that, Mellish." Reiben said skeptical of his southern comrade's reading ability.

Mellish let out a halfhearted laugh and turned to Jackson. "You know what? You're a real genius. You really are. R-I-E-N-N-E. That's Rienne. And it's French, all right? You know what that means?"

"That we all live in a deranged world" I said and everyone laughed.

"Viola here I have five of the same guys" Mellish said holding his hand out to us.

"Oh yeah well I got so many guys from New York" Jackson said "It ain't even funny."

"Want some help with that boys" Kara says and walks over before sitting down.

"You know what I'm gonna find myself someone with a hot ass when we leave here" I said and everybody chuckled.

"Yeah well no one can match my babes ass" Kara said and we all giggled.

"Yeah I know my ass is hot and you love to stare at it but lets get to work ladies" Jackson said.

"Full house right here" Mellish said and put his down

"Nope I've got you beat" Reiben said "Hah I rock."

"Old maid" I said and put mine down.

"Wrong game medic" Reiben said and I smiled before sticking my tounge out at him.

"Well when you play in the army anything goes" I said "so technically I win."

"Hey you're a cheater" Riben said "Mellish stop looking at my tags.

"Look at this poor bastard!"said Reiben.

"I guess they're not bulletproof, huh?" said Mellish.

"Guess not. All right?" said Reiben.

"I don't like what he's got between his ears." Said Mellish.

"Sort of like what you fellas got between your legs."said Jackson.

"Oooh!" Reiben and Mellish.

"nice one "said Mellish.

"Not bad ,Jackson" said Reiben. "

Well nothing can superceed a woman's boobs" Kara and I said together.

The boys all nodded "Girls got a point" said Reiben "Man boobs are awesome."

"Hah I got you all beat full house" I screamed and threw them down.

Then Wade cam over with his hands completely covered in blood and started showing th tags into the bag super fast out of anger. "The whole damn airborne's watching. These aren't poker chips." Wade growled and I'd never seen him mad before.

"All right, all right, all right…" Mellish grumbled.

Wade was pissed. "Put 'em back in there" he screamed opening the bag.

I slowly put the ones I had been holding back on the table and Wade wheeled around to look at me obviously still pissed. "I thought a lady would have been taught better" he said pissed "I expected better from you!"

I watched him walk off to take care of more patients and my face was beat red. I then snapped something my mother had told me was very unbecoming of a girl but I didn't care because nobody gets by talking to me like that. "Get your ass back over here Jackass" I screamed "no one talks to me like that unless they want to get kicked in the balls."

Wade stormed over to me super quickly and I swear if he hadn't stopped a foot in front of me he would hurt me. It was then I realized that I couldn't do it; I couldn't call this man out so the tears came and I began to cry in anger and frustration with all my might. I think I loved this man and he just yelled at me and made me feel like a child and man that pissed me off but I didn't have it in me to yell at someone who I cared alot about.

"Your an ass Wade" I screamed tears coming down my cheek "How could you do that calling me out!" Wade came over with a sad face on and grabbed my shoulders but I pulled away and ran off until I was out of his sight and where no one could hear me. "And to think" I screamed "I thought I really found the perfect somebody for me. I'm such a useless idiot!"

Wade's POV

I watched her run off and started to run after her but Kara stopped me and stood there "Why" I asked and Kara shook her head.

"Cause Reiben's better at this than you are because he's like a brother to her" she said "Besides he was the first one she met when she enlisted in the war ." She pointed and I saw Reiben go towards Rina.

"Come here" Kara said and pulled me behind some rocks close to where Reiben and Rina were "I want to hear what Reiben says to comfort her."

I just sat there and heard Reiben say "Hi" and sit down next to her.

"Hopefully he makes her come to her senses" Kara whispered looking at me.

Rina's POV

"Hi" Reiben said and sat down next to me "You okay?"

I shook my head and tears came down my face and Reiben wrapped his arms around me letting me cry. After a while of crying I put my head next to Reiben's and rested my head on the hill we were sitting on.

"Hey you know what" Reiben said smiling and I half smiled back

"What is it Reiben?"

"When I get home I'm gonna get a nice hot cup of coffee and then a shower after that. Then when the sun comes up on the next day I'm gonna run around my house screaming I'm home and smoke a nice cigar while standing outside my house just happy that I'm home" Reiben said smiling "I think that's the perfect way to spend my first two days back. What about you?

" I smiled and shook my head "I'm gonna have to take you up on that offer for a cup of coffee that sounds so good to me the shower as well, I will not just run around the house screaming I'm home. I'll do it in my skivvies" I said and Reiben chuckled.

"Man what a sight that would be you running around in your skivvies screaming" Reiben said "to bad I'm gonna miss it lost in my own celebration."

"I didn't finish" I said "I'm gonna run around the house in my skivvies until the old man wakes up and sees me then I'm gonna sit him down and tell him all about the war. Then when I've settled down I'll write letters to everybody including the squad just so everybody knows I'm home. The last thing I'll do is sit down and wait for my love to come and get me and I won't move from my spot until he does."

Reiben smiled and shook his head before kissing my forehead. "I'll kick the guys ass if he doesn't come for you" Reiben said "You really are like a sister to me Rina."

I smiled and stood up silently do little twists and turns and humming a song.

"Oh Rina" Reiben said "Why were you so upset?"

I stopped dancing and stared at the ground "Umm I was pissed at Wade for calling me out" I said and Reiben looked at me curiously.

"Why would Wade telling you that he expected better of you piss you off" he asked and then a spark must have gone off "Wait a second what Kara and Upham said that night in the church that they heard you say his name with love in your voice repeat his name I have to see something."

"Wade" I said and his eyes grew wide with realization.

"He's the one you like" Reiben almost screamed "Man if he almost broke your heart I'll kick his ass for you."

"No I'm okay now" I said "I realized I shouldn't be that upset because we were being stupid and I can't stay mad at him for long, but I'm not quite sure if I do love him cause its all too quick for me."

Reiben began laughing so hard and so did I and then we picked each off the ground and walked back to the squad.

"I guess I'm just difficult" I said 'Difficult about love."

"Hey Rina" A voice asked and I saw Wade standing there.

"Yeah just a second" I said and moved past Reiben who gave me a knowing look which I just shrugged at. "Wade" I said looking at him "I'm sorry for being the biggest bitch to you I shouldn't have yelled at you I was out of line."

I then saw Wade look at me with a sad face. "I'm sorry too I mean you don't deserve to have me yell at you like that "Wade said and a smile appeared on his face "You're a big member of this team and a damn good medic."

I realized that the reason I had forgiven this man so quickly which I usually don't do was because I was stuck in this war with these few people and if I wanted it to be an okay experience I would have to treat these people like family. I realized that even if I fell in love with Wade too quickly for a regular girls taste it would be okay because war was one of those special situations where you can marry someone you might have known for only a week but you felt a connection to them the second you guys made eye contact.

I then smiled and walked over to him and started to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head at the last second and he kissed me on the lips. I then suddenly lead us to a wall where we started to make out. I felt his gentle hands go on my waist and I had one of my hands in his hair the other straddling his waist. He then gently moved one of his hands into my shirt and gently touched my tummy which caused me to giggle. He smiled and then gently caressed my clavicle and touched the soft spot on my tummy. I was still kissing him through all of this and I moved one of my hands underneath his shirt to feel his abs and muscles which I enjoyed doing. He moved his tongue into my mouth and I happily moved my tongue around. I was so totally gonna fall in love with him and this was something I had always wanted from him and I was so happy he was finally giving it to me. I had one more thing I wanted him to give me but that was out of line to ask right now in this war.

"Ahem" a voice said and we broke off to see Jackson, Reiben, Mellish and Kara standing there with all knowing smirks on their faces.

"Cmon you two" Reiben said "Time to move on."

"Hey were not in love" I stated trying to deny the fact that Wade's hand had just been up my shirt "War makes you do desperate things."

Wade scoffed at this and ruffled my hair walking off.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to confess sooner or later" I mumbled to myself "But I won't say I'm in love so quickly even if my heart has tried to say it so many times." I groaned with myself before realizing the squad was already on the move so I bolted right up next to Kara's side all the while avoiding the knowing looks from Reiben.** I guess maybe I should tell him I have some feelings for him before he dies or something right? Ugh this is so confusing wtf is wrong with me.  
**


	5. Blood everywhere

I walked along with the squad noticing their silence. I couldn't help but feel loved though when Reiben, Mellish and Jackson smiled at me. Kara turned and me a small smile and after that I looked down at the ground knowing that Wade was close to me. If I hadn't had been looking down though I would have gotten to see his sweet smile and that he kept looking at my hands which were together in front of me in a praying motion.

**Dear God, I want to live through this war and finally realize what my feelings are exactly towards Wade and I want to get home soon and run around in my skivvies like I told Reiben**. I shook my head and smiled remembering what I told Reiben. Hmm but do I love Wade? I looked over and tried my best to study him without being noticed by the squad. He was so kind and caring towards others and really seemed to just get along well with everyone even Upham. I liked how even in this war he could joke around with his patients to lighten the mood. I enjoyed the way he was gentle with me like when I hurt my side and how his kiss was so warm and sweet. I usually don't kiss people unless I really like them and I was not a whore who kissed for pleasure.

I laughed a little and looked over at Wade to take in his physical features. He had a heavy backpack on and was carrying it with ease. His cross on his arm and helmet shined in the sunlight. He was younger than most of the guys except for Upham and he had a handsome face with piercing brown eyes. He was strong from the war and he had nice abs underneath his shirt and jacket. I could tell he was nervous because there was a crease on his brow so I looked away worried he could have seen me staring. I was then hit with the realization that I could very well spend the rest of my life with this man if I choose to because I could see myself falling head over heels for him.

I didn't look up until I smelled it again the smell of decaying bodies. I groaned with disgust and everybody stopped to look at me.

"What's wrong Rina" Reiben asked "You feeling okay?"

I shook my head and pointed "Decaying bodies up ahead" I said "Unfortunately as a medic I recognize the smell in an instant."

Miller gave me a pained look and we continued moving forward until I noticed Wade was up ahead of the whole squad.

"Captain" Wade said from afar and I noticed he sounded worried.

When we reached Wade I noticed exactly what I had smelled was a trail of dead American bodies and blood was everywhere. Miller motioned us to move until Jackson put his hand up showing that he saw something in the bushes.

"Where?" the captain asked

"In the shadows by those trees" Jackson replied pointing.

"My guess too" Captain replied and I looked at them with a questioning look.

"What is it" Upham said and I was wondering the same thing.

"A machine gun" The captain replied and we all gulped scared.

The captain then took us to the cover of the underbrush and we sat there and took off our packs and I held my medical kit close to me getting a bad feeling about this place. Panic had started to set in with me and I knew that wasn't a good sign because I could usually remain calm in any situation.

"Sir I've got an idea" Reiben said "Let's go around."

"We can't leave it here" the captain replied.

"We left them eighty eights" Jackson said and I realized they were talking about guns. (A note: Captain is just gonna be Miller now because it's hard to keep writing Captain)

"They don't send planes to put out machine guns" Miller replied "Two flank runners with suppressing fire. I'm going right, whoever goes left has to be fast."

Upham stood and walked over to Miller and I knew he wanted to go left. "Sir I ran the 220 in high school" Upham said.

"I've seen him sir he's fast" Reiben said and I smiled noticing Reiben giving Upham some credit.

Wade laughed "How fast" he asked Upham.

"Twenty-four-five" Upham replied.

Wade smiled "Shit that's nothing I ran twenty two flat" Wade responded smiling.

"Wade goes left" Miller said and I became scared for him. I walked over to Wade and watched him pull out a grenade from Upham 's jacket and I gulped nervous.

"So twenty two flat" Upham replied sounding impressed.

"I would've won state if some bastard hadn't tripped me during finals" Wade replied with a smirk.

Miller then pointed to us as he started to go to the side. As I was about to go to my position I saw Wade give me a happy glance with I returned with my worried and concerned look and I watched his smile turn into a frown.

"Sarge, Upham, here. Jackson, Reiben,ten yards, either side" Miller directed to the squad "Girls choose either to stay by me or the Sarge." I of course moved next to the Captain and saw his worried glance at me.

"Rina" Miller said and I looked at him "If anybody gets hit I'm relying on your awesome medical skills to save them. That's why you were allowed to fight in this war right?"

"Yes sir" I said and looked him straight in the eyes "I would do anything for my country even go to get killed."

Miller laughed and shook his head before smiling at me "Rina you're my favorite" Miller said "Don't tell anyone else though." I smiled at that and pretended to zip my lips.

The Sarge decided to give us some advice "Rule of thumb, Captain says you ought to detail this one, instead of going yourself" The Sarge replied.

"Yeah but what rule of thumb is it?" Miller replied and he sounded worried.

"How about I go right sir" The Sarge said and I saw Miller had an irritated face.

"How about you take your position" Miller replied.

"How about…" The Sarge started but Miller cut him off.

"How about you shut up and take your position" Miller said and the Sarge nodded and said yes sir before taking his spot.

Miller and Upham talked for a minute saying good luck's to each other.

"Okay go!" I heard Miller scream and I watched Miller and Wade take off as the machine guns tried to fire at them. I watched as they threw grenades and dashed as fast as they could avoiding bullets at all costs. Then to my horror I watched as Wade got hit by some bullets and went down. I watched then as Miller and Sarge took out the rest of the Germans and I ran through when I knew everything was safe.

"WADE! " I screamed running towards him tears starting to stream down my face. I got to him at the same time as everybody. "Get my bag" I said "Somebody hand me my god dam bag."

"Put my legs up" Wade said scared as hell "Somebody put my legs up."

"Upham, grab the gear and get up here! We need water and extra dressing now! Get the morphine out of the extra medical kit! Get the morphine out of the extra medical kit" Miller screamed as worried as I was.

I man my hands over his chest and found that he had five bullet holes and the worst was the one close to his nipple. I applied pressure as I was handed my medical kit and I was automatically taking care of Wade.

"Son of a bitch" Horvath the Sarge muttered looking over Wade's condition.

I grabbed some packets of Sulfa powder and gave one to each person keeping a couple for me before pouring some on Wade's chest. I noticed everybody was shaking in fear and Kara had her head buried in Jackson's chest sobbing with fear and I gritted my teeth. I was born to do this so I was now the one who had to be mature and keep Wade from freaking out.

"Mellish" I said working on patching up one of the wounds "Comfort Wade for me."

"Listen to my voice" Mellish told Wade, taking on the caring role.

Miller wiped Wade's bloody flesh "You're gonna be all right, Doc" he said with a sad nod.

"How's it look" Wade asked and I was scared to answer.

"Wade, you're going to be fine "Mellish said "You're going on a hospital ship."

"I need more Sulfa on the double" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. Wade started freaking out about his legs again but everyone took care of him while I was steadily working on him. I got Upham to pour his canteen over Wade's chest as I was still working hard on Wade. Wade was curious with how he looked and people told him he would be okay and then they almost overdosed him on morphine which I screamed at.

"Wade" I said working on his final wound "There's something you should know."

I watched as Wade focused his eyes on me and saw the tears streaking down my face. "What is it Rina" Wade said his voice shaking a lot "What do you want to tell me."

I gulped before rolling Wade over to find the bullet hole in his back and I started to repair that before sighing with sadness. "I want you to know just in case I never see you again" I said "Wade umm I have feelings for you and I don't know how strong they are but I feel that I could allow myself to fall in love with you." I said and the tears poured down my cheek.

"That's funny" Wade replied his voice shaky "I have feelings for you too."

I smiled at Wade through my tears and as I finished his last wound I asked "Wade do you think after this whole ordeal is over that we could spend our lives together because I really want to stay with you."

I looked up and then noticed that Wade had stopped moving and his face was completely pale. I began crying again and I collapsed onto the ground holding my head crying loudly. I felt someone pat my head and I looked up to see it was Reiben but I shook him off. "Don't pat my head" I said through sobs but someone put their hand on my shoulder "I said don't touch me Reiben."

"That's not me Rina" Reiben replied "Look up princess."

I looked up and stared into the tired pale face and the beautiful chocolate brown eyes stared at me with sadness "Don't cry" Wade said so tired.

"Wade" I cried and I threw myself into his arms before feeling him collapse in mine obviously he passed out from his wounds. I set him gently down on the ground and screamed to Kara and Jackson. "Guys Wade's alive" I screamed happily "He really is come and see AHHHHH." I felt a bullet penetrate my right ribs before I fell down on the ground bleeding before my world became black.

Kara's POV

"Oh no Rina" I screamed before rushing over to her to find her side bleeding really badly. I walked over and put my hand on my mouth before Reiben grabbed me by the jacket.

"Rina's going to live" Reiben screamed "I won't let her die and Wade live especially after she just confessed to him."

"Reiben careful you're scaring her" Jackson said "I know Rina's like a sister to you but now we have to focus on treating her wound." I put my arm around Jackson and held my sobs in I saw Rina breathing and could tell her breaths were small and shaky.

"Kara put her head on your lap" Miller instructed "Boys hold down her legs and arms."

"Why" Mellish asked "Why do we need to hold her down."

Miller had a pained face when he looked at us "We need to hold her down because we used all the morphine on Wade" Miller said "Rina may have another packet of morphine but I just want to get the bullet out of her quickly."

We all nodded and agreed with him because seeing Rina lying there breathing as blood was pouring out of her side was something I wanted to fix quickly.

I put Rina's head on my lap and I just waited for them to finish it.

Rina's POV

I was in a messed up dream world where everything was perfect. I stood there in a nightgown rubbing my eyes before I heard someone address my name and I turned around to see Wade standing there. "Hey Honey" Wade said "I put the kids to bed. You want to go to sleep now?" I shook my head before walking over and kissing his cheek. "I can't believe I'm Mrs. Wade" I said laughing "I remember first meeting you in the war." Wade nodded before he suddenly faded and I opened my eyes screaming in pain.

"Reiben" I screamed looking at him "Brother make it stop! Make them stop hurting me! I want it to stop!"

Reiben looked at me with a pained face before looking away and then there was just a calm peaceful darkness as I slept away.

Kara's POV

Everything was going great because we just found out that the bullet hadn't damaged anything and it had become stuck in between one of her ribs but we were slowly pulling it out. I had sweat coming down my face and I was trying my best to hold in the sobs. Jackson put his hand on mine and smiled lovingly at me because in the two years I had known him we had fallen in love. I knew that Rina felt strongly about Wade and I knew it scared her that she had fallen for him in such a short time but I knew everything would work out for her. Suddenly Rina awoke and she was more scared than ever.

"Reiben" Rina screamed looking at him "Brother make it stop! Make them stop hurting me! I want it to stop!"

She then fell back asleep and we patched up her wound. We all sighed because now we both had injured and sleeping Medics and if another one of us got shot there was no hope for them.

I looked up to see suddenly that there was a German walking around inside the bunker and before I could even speak Jackson and Reiben were both there beating him up.

"Reiben, hold 'em!" Jackson screamed kicking the German's ass.

"_Bitte!_ _Töten Sie mich nicht!" The German yelled _

"Not yet " I heard Miller say "First make him mark and cover the paratroopers for grave detail." The Captain looked pissed and I have never seen him that mad "Strip that stuff off him. Check him for intelligence" Miller said.

Mellish lashed out at Upham, pulling him up to be face to face with the Kraut. "Ask this piece of shit if he's the one that shot Rina or Wade. Ask him!" He snarled at Upham and the German.

"It doesn't matter." Upham muttered.

"YES." Mellish growled. "It DOES matter."

Upham finally spoke to the German "Tat Sie schießen_?_"

"_N-Nein_."

Jackson gripped the front of the Kraut's shirt obviously super pissed and screamed "Shut up with that filthy pig latin."

Before I knew it thanks to Upham's reassurance to the captain the German was set free and we all were sitting there waiting for Rina and Wade to wake up. I saw the Captain go behind a pile of rocks and I heard him sobbing so I left him alone.

"You want to know what's funny" Reiben said through tears "I think when Wade wakes up and Rina wakes up they're going to make the best couple." I nodded through tears and looked at Wade and Rina's bodies sleeping.

Reiben walked towards Miller pissed"Captain, you just let the enemy go."

I heard two whispers behind me: "This is such bullshit." Mellish. And "Y'all got that right" Jackson.

"Bullshit?" Upham spoke and surprised me "This is bullshit? Shooting a prisoner, that'd be OK? It's against the damn rules!"

"The damn rules just walked off with your new friend." Reiben said and then he looked at Miller "But I guess that was the decent thing to do, huh, Captain?"

Miller spoke after waiting a long time "Get your gear. Let's go."

"But sir" Jackson said "What about Rina and Wade?"

"They can't come with us if they're this badly injured" Miller said "I'm sorry were gonna have to leave them."

I didn't move.

"The Captain just gave you an order" Sarge roared at us.

"Yeah." Reiben replied not moving "Like the one he gave to take this machine gun. That was a real doozy, wasn't it, Sarge? Or like the one he just gave to leave behind our medics. How thoughtful of him to just throw them away like trash."

Damn I was so sick of this crap I whispered to myself "FUBAR. FUBAR. FUBAR." (Horvath is the sarge)

"Soldier, you are waaay out of line" Horvath screamed at Reiben.

"Yes, sir, that was one hell of a call, coming to take this nest, but, what the hell, we only lost two of your guys going for it." Reiben said pissed and he dropped hi B.A.R. gun being way out of line "I hope Mama Ryan's real fuckin' happy knowing that little Jimmy's life is more important than three of our guys! Then again, we haven't found him yet, have we?! HU-"

The Sarge grabbed Reiben and started to pull him along but Reiben was having none of it he screamed "Get the hell off me!"

"Reiben, get up" Horvath's voice had an icy tone to it.

Reiben silently obeyed.

"Gear up. Fall in" Horvath murmured.

Reiben stood up and grabbed his gun before starting to walk "I'm done with this mission."

"Hey! HEY" Horvath screamed running at Reiben.

"Don't you walk away from your captain" Horvath said pissed with Reiben "Reiben, get back in line."

Reiben was obviously sick of the mission because he said "I'll spend the rest of my life in the stockade if I have to, but I'm done with THIS."After he said that tears fell down my face and I started to sob.

"I'm gunna ask you again, soldier." I watched as Horvath screamed and pointed Reiben's hand gun at him "Fall in!"

"Captain! This is- This is bullshit! We have a situation here! CAPTAIN" Jackson screamed realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Reiben replied "You gunna shoot me over Ryan?"

"No, I'm gunna shoot you 'cause I don't like you" Horvath laughed and it scared me.

"Sir" Jackson said "If he wants to go, just let him go!"

Then everyone started yelling at once.I couldn't take it so I stood up and ran to Jackson before putting my arms around his waist.

Reiben raised an eyebrow as he spoke to Horvath "You don't kill that son of a bitch Kraut. Now you're gunna shoot me?"

Sarge smiled waving his gun and said "He's better than you."

Reiben scared me by saying "Then why don't you just do it, Sarge? Do it, man. Put one in my leg—"

"I'm gunna shoot you in your big damn mouth" Horvath screamed and my breath caught.

"Well put your money where your mouth is" Reiben said smiling.

Horvath had really lost it by now he screamed "You don't know when to shut up. You don't know how to shut up. You are a coward son of a bitch!"

"I'm waiting, Sarge!" Reiben said challenging him "GO AHEAD AND SHOO--"

"Why is Rina on the ground in blood" we heard a voice question and we all turned to see Wade.

"Oh she got shot in the side and had a bullet in between her ribs which we managed to get out" Miller said "she had a hell of a time though and had to get it removed without morphine."

I ran over to Wade and saw him look at her bandages before nodding "she'll be fine" Wade said "She isn't as bad as me thank god." I sat next to him and he shook his head before looking at me "Umm Kara between you and me my answer to the question she asked is yes" he said and I smiled "I would like to spend the rest of my life with Rina because she is the most amazing girl I have ever met and I can see myself falling for her."

I patted his back and he walked over to the guys after checking on Rina. It had been about an hour after Rina had been shot that I heard the sweetest noise.

"Guys my side hurts" a very tired Rina said "What happened?" As she said that all the guys were near her within a second and I smiled at her knowing she would soon find out.


	6. Hello Ryan

Waking up was difficult when you were in pain but I had a high pain tolerance so I pushed all the pain away and opened up my eyes to see blood all around me and then noticed I was only in my tang top and my undershirts and jacket were off my body in a heap close to me with no blood on them but the jacket had a hole in it by the right ribs. I looked down to see that there was blood on my tang top all where the right ribs were located.

"Guys my side hurts" I said my voice cracking a little "What happened?"

In a matter of seconds after I spoke all the boys were surrounding me and Kara came over to fight them off. "Alright boys gosh give her some space" Kara said shooing them away "Only one person speak at a time so we don't overwhelm her."

"Fuck" I said "It fucking hurts. It feels like someone took their fingers and jabbed me right in between the ribs and has left their fingers there."

I saw Miller stand up and walk over to me with his head hung down low "Um well Rina the thing is you were shot" Miller said and my eyes widened.

"Okay but you got the bullet out and everything right" I questioned "So I shouldn't be mad or worried."

Miller shook his head "Yes we got the bullet out" he said "But we didn't use morphine because we weren't sure if we had any left and we wanted to operate on you as quickly as possible."

I felt my hand go up to my face and instead of being angry I was more shocked than anything else "So how did I react then when you pulled the bullet out" I asked "If it didn't damage anything what happened to the bullet?"

"Well the bullet was lodged in between your ribs" Mellish said "You are one lucky chick."

Reiben looked at me with sadness in his eyes "You screamed out in pain it was the loudest scream I have ever heard from you" Reiben said looking like he was about to cry "You screamed for me and I couldn't do anything for you because I was holding down your legs and I had to make sure that we got the bullet out. I'm sorry!"

I walked over to him and kissed his forehead before giving him a hug "Thank you Reiben" I said smiling "I wouldn't have been able to get through most of this without you." I then turned and smiled at everybody. "I'm happy I could be on this squad" I said "You guys truly are like family to me."

'Some more than others" I heard Mellish whisper and I rolled my eyes.

"Guys Wade needs to check her wound so back up and give Rina some space" Jackson said before smiling at me "Gosh Rina happy your alright you almost gave me a heart attack back there missy."

Wade came over to me and was about to lift my tang top off before noticing that all the guys were there "Umm I know how you guys would love to see some boobs" he said "But I'm gonna stab you guys in the side if you don't leave."

After he said that all the guys left including Kara and went to go scope out the German bunker for anything special. Wade gently peeled my tang top off my body and poured a little water from a canteen onto a cloth before washing off most of the dried blood on my side. I sighed when the cold water hit my side because it gave me goose bumps. I then saw Wade taking a needle and thread from one of his pouches to thread up my side properly.

"So Wade" I said as he started to thread my side "You should be resting." I noticed him scoff before poking the needle through my side and starting to move the tread in and out.

"I know I should" Wade said "But you're injured too and I want to take care of you first." I then noticed that he smiled and a very sweet way before finishing his job with the needle. "Now" he said "To call the guys back."

I put my arm out to stop him "Not just yet" I said and I put my bra and tang top back on "I'm gonna take care of your wounds now and Its hard for me to do that if I'm being distracted." I then motioned for him to sit down and he obeyed. "Um Wade" I said "I'm gonna need you to remove all of the clothing that covers your top half of your body."

"Oh sorry" Wade said before peeling off his jacket and undershirts "Is this good?"

I sighed and stared at Wade he had dried blood over most of his stomach and back but his abs and muscles were still very noticeable and I found myself blushing.

"Umm Rina" Wade said noticing my stare "You okay?" I nodded and then he blushed before turning his head out of embarrassment.

I walked over and pulled out a cloth and poured water on it before I started to scrub off the dried blood. I watched as Wade gasped because the water was so cold and I cleaned all of his chest, stomach and back before stopping myself to marvel at him. "Alright your all good Wade as long as you don't push it" I said and gave him a thumbs up before noticing him putting on his shirts and jacket "Please be careful for me." I whispered the last part but I noticed him turn and smile at me.

"Don't worry Rina" Wade said "I'll be very careful and I won't let anything happen to you or me." He came over and gave me a hug "Okay guys" Wade said "You can all come back now."

Everybody came back and all started talking about the war and how this mission was FUBAR and I put on my shirt and jacket before putting my hair up in a bun and then popped my helmet on my head. Miller decided that we should stay inside a small house a tiny ways away for a couple days to let Wade and I heal and the whole time Wade and I just slept. I have to admit it was the best god dam sleep I had ever gotten during the war even if it was on a small creaky bed next to a sore Wade. Wade and I would cuss in our sleep too whenever his stomach or my ribs would start hurting. After the couple days were up we were about to move out when Miller stood up with a determined look on his face. I looked around at everybody before looking back at Miller.

Miller stood there with a small smile before walking over to me and hugging me close to him. I had to admit it hurt a little bit but I was suprised that Miller was even hugging me. "What's the pool up to me now" Miller asked looking at all taking a step back from me "Mike, what's the pool on me up to right now? Wha-wha-what's it up to? Wha-what is it, 300 dollars? Is that it? 300? I'm a school teacher. I teach English composition. It's this little town called Addley, Pennsylvania. In the last eleven years I've been at Thomas Alva Edison High School. I was a coach of the baseball team in the spring time. When I was back home."

"I'll be damned" Horvath muttered and I was surprised that this was what the captain did.

Miler then continued "I tell people what I do for a living and they think, oh and that figures. And over here, it's uh, not big, a big mystery. So I guess I changed some. Sometimes I wonder if I've changed so much my wife is even gonna recognize me whenever it is I get back to her. And how I'll ever be able to, to tell her about days like today. Ah, Ryan...I don't know anything about Ryan and I don't care. The man means nothing to me. He's just a name. But if you know, going on to Ramelle and finding him so he can go home, if that earns me the right to get back to my wife, well then, that's my mission. You wanna leave? You wanna go off and fight in the war? All right, all right. I won't stop you. I'll even put in the paperwork. Just know that every man I kill, the farther away from home I feel."

We all nodded at the Captain before gathering up our things and heading out to go to Ramelle. I then saw the captain smile at me "Rina you remind me of one of my students" Miller said "Your bright and beautiful and have a lot of potential. I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in this."

"By memories of days gone by…" Mellish sang "…in my solitude…"

I noticed that Upham coughed and tocuhed his neck with his gun.

Mellish continued singing "You taunt me" Miller looked around at the team and Horvath stayed next to him "…with memories that never die…"

I saw Reiben sneer and he seemed kind of annoyed with Mellish and his singing.

"…I sit in my chair…" Mellish sang and I put my hand on my ribs wincing and Wade looked over at me concerned "…filled with despair…"

I watched Miller and Horvath look at each other and then their wedding bands with sad looks.

"…there's no one could be so sad…" Mellish kept on singing and Kara and Jackson held each other's hand as they had nervous looks on their face "…with gloom everywhere…I sit and I stare…"

My eyes glazed a little as I thought of home and seeing Mr. Wilson and telling him all about my experience in the war when I heard a rumbling noise.

As always Miller was the first to react to it and he reacted quickly "Halftrack cover!" he screamed.

I was down on the ground within a second and I then turned to notice that everyone was down on the ground as well and then I felt someone crawl next to me and I turned to notice it was Wade. He reached over and grasped my hand in his which sent shivers running up my spine but I just gripped his hand a little harder when the halftrack came in to our vision. Then a shot ran out and the halftrack was getting blown up.

"Who's doing the shooting" Horvath screamed "Who's doing the shooting?"

Miller screamed at us "Get ready to move onto a fight. Take care of left" We all began moving forward until the Captain put an arm out to stop us "Hold on and make sure they're down."

A voice then rang out and it was unfamiliar but was obviously "American Hundred and first! We're comin out" we saw a few men come out of the bushes "We've been expecting a poll that must have been it."

I then noticed the Captain smile and I did too before noticing that one of the men had Willows on the back of his jacket and I thought of my brother David back at home who I hadn't really seen since I turned eighteen because I moved in with Mr. Wilson then.

"Captain Miller, Charlie Company, 2nd rangers" Miller responded smiling.

"Corporal Henderson, Easy Company, five oh first" One of the men replied.

"Ryan, first of five oh six" Another man replied and Kara face turned into a smile.

"PFC Tom, First five oh six" another man replied.

"James Francis Ryan" Miller asked and the guy nodded and Kara ran over to give him a hug.

"Yes sir how'd you guess that "Ryan asked before Kara hugged him "Whoa is she always this clingy."

"Jamey it's me" Kara said before taking off her helmet and letting her dark brown hair fall out in a tumble "Your cousin." I noticed all the guys gasp when they heard her say that because they had no idea that Kara was the cousin of the guy that we had been searching for. Ryan smiled before whispering oh my god and enveloping Kara in a hug. I turned my head and listened to the conversation between Miller and Henderson.

"Look like you guys got hit pretty hard" Miller said looking at all the guys who's uniforms were bloody and torn.

"Yes, sir. Small unit action. They came in and beat the hell outta us with eighty eights" Henderson replied "Tell you what, sir. If you're our relief, I'm gonna file a complaint."

"Who's your C.O." Miller responded.

"Woulda been Captain Jennings, sir. Afraid the best we could muster up right now is a corporal" Henderson said "So what are you guys all about?"

"We're here for him" Miller said and pointed to Ryan "Ryan."

"Me Sir" Ryan asked and we all nodded.

"James Francis Ryan of Iowa" Miller questioned and Ryan nodded his head.

"Yes sir, uh, Peyton Iowa" Ryan said "What is this about?"

"Your brothers were killed in combat" Miller stated simply and Ryan's eyes went wide with horror.

"Whi, which ones" Ryan asked scared.

"All of them" Miller said with a sad tone.

"Uh, all of them" Ryan said and looked at Kara who nodded at him with a sad face.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Ah, you might wanna take some time with this, if there's someplace you wanna go and" Miller said but was interrupted by some other soldiers who were quite surprised that all of Ryan's brothers had died.

"You, you came all the way here to tell me that" Ryan said and we all nodded.

"Well, your, your going home. Our orders are to bring you back" Miller said and Ryan looked like he was contemplating something.

"Bring me back" Ryan said and he seemed like he was going to be stubborn.

"Corporal Henderson, ah, I don't mean to leave you more shorthanded but orders are orders" Miller said "Any communication about when your gonna be relieved up here"

"Sir, there's no way to tell. I mean, we have no idea what's happening south of us" Henderson said and I saw all of the soldiers frown..

Ryan and the Captain were discussing how he should come with us but Ryan refused to go and then Reiben spoke up and caught our attention. "Hey asshole" Reiben screamed "One of our guys died trying to find you and we have two injured medics because we were following our mission of trying to save your ass,all right?"

Ryan looked scared and looked at Wade and me "How were you injured" he said "And what was the name of the dead guy."

"We were injured by a bunch of Germans working a machine gun" I replied "And the guy that died was named Adrian Caparzo."

Miller seeked guidance from Horvath but he said that he was caught in between sides and he thought maybe we should stay and fight.

I sat down and started to go over the whole events of my life in my head. I had come from a family who owned a farm and had grown up taking care of animals. I had a younger brother and sister who were probably about 13 by now and I missed seeing them. My father and mother had gotten a divorce when I was younger and had decided that my father would move out of the town to Ohio. I loved my father dearly because he was trying to become a veterinarian and he had supported me wanting to become a doctor. Mr. Wilson had come into my life when I was about 9 and he gave me my very first stethoscope and told me I would be an awesome doctor. My mother was the biggest control freak and she had never wanted me to be a doctor. In fact she wanted me to be something useful like a successful model or something. When I had turned eighteen after working for Mr. Wilson for two years I moved in with the old man and that's where my Mom cut off our family ties. I didn't care though because being a medic was the best thing I had ever done.

"Hey Rina" Miller asked "I forgot exactly how you got yourself into the army."

"Yeah I wanted to know the exact same thing" Wade said and gave me the puppy dog eyes "C'mon Rina you promised you would tell me."

I sighed and nodded at all the guys before sitting down on a rock "Alright here goes" I said and started to explain my story to the guys.

Flashback two years before

Here I was 20 years old and sitting in the back of some old truck with guys from the same town as me and the guys were laughing.

"Wow hope you don't die in the war hot chick" One of the guys said and I rolled my eyes. I ignored all the stupid comments and questions from then until we made it to the enlistment camp. We all walked toward the men in charge of enlisting and we went down the row until the men got to me.

"Well , well what do we have here" a guy said "Sorry chicky but I don't think you can go to war." I shook my head and handed them a letter that Mr. Wilson had written for the enlistment men in case something like this happened and the men read the letter and then all raised their eyebrows at me.

"Wow you're a doctor" One of the men said "Well I guess come in back and let's see what you got."

I walked with a few men and noticed them staring at my chest and I rolled my eyes before we came to a room and then I noticed it was surrounded by a few medics.

"Hey any people injured" A man questioned "We need someone for her to work with so we can see if she qualifies." The medics all shook their heads and the men went to say something before two guys busted in through the door.

"Hey we were doing practice shots when one of the men accidentally shot his friend" One of the men said and set the injured guy down on the table "Please help him out."

Before the men could say something I was there next to the guy using the sulfa powder on his wound and putting on gloves. I used tweezers to pull the bullet out of his arm and then used some water to clean his wound before I used the needle and thread to pull his wound together. The guy then smiled before whispering thanks and ran out of the room.

"How was that" I asked the men "Do I qualify?"

The men all nodded and it seemed like they had reached a decision "Welcome to the war Miss. Willows" they said and shook my hand "Happy to have a medic as well qualified as you."

I nodded before grabbing a uniform and getting changed in the bathroom before walking out and smiling at my outfit. Then I was handed a handgun a knife a medical bag and two dog tags.

I walked outside the building smiling when a man crashed into me. "Sorry about that" he said "Richard Reiben."

"Marina Willows " I said shaking his hand "Nice to meet you." He smiled and commented on how he was happy to have a woman in the war and we walked off laughing and I knew I would have a good time in this war.

**Back to the present **

Everybody smiled and looked at me with approval. "I'm serious about the last part" I said "I really did meet Reiben the second I walked out of that enlistment office."

"I'm happy you're here Rina" Reiben said and I smiled at him.

"You and me both Reiben" Wade said "Having a girl/ medic is awesome."

"Alright guys" Miller said "The sun is starting to go down so why not sleep here in this abandoned town."

We all nodded and Kara and I ran off to go find a decent bed one that wasn't creaky to sleep in for once.


	7. Final battle but not the end

I walked into a nice house with Kara and marveled at the nice curtains and furniture. We were suprised that nobody had taken refuge inside the house but we found a letter on the door from the owners saying they left a week ago we had Upham translate it for us. There was some random families still walking around the town and they looked at us before we walked inside the house. I knew there wasn't that many soldiers and we were taking a risk by sleeping inside a house so Kara and I would have to be on our toes.

I was still looking around when I heard a shout coming from Kara. I was worried so I quickly ran over to see her jumping up and down. "What's wrong" I asked "Did you see a Kraut?"

"No" Kara replied happily "What is the one thing we haven't had in a while besides a warm bed?"

"Um Sex" I asked and she laughed "Um coffee."

"No Rina" Kara said and put her hands over my eyes leading me into a room "A shower!"

I screamed in joy when I saw the beautiful shower sitting there and it had shampoo, conditioner and soap. I smiled because the lovely invention of shampoo, conditioner and soap had been around for ages and these people had obviously been in a hurry to forget their soap and other things. I looked around knowing it would be rude to look around the house but we desperately needed deodorant if we were gonna take a shower. I ran back and Kara had already jumped in the shower so I waited my turn sitting in the living room of this house waiting for her to finish. Then there was a knock on the door and I went over to answer it and Reiben, Jackson, Mellish and Wade walked in.

"So this is where you girls are sleeping tonight" Mellish questioned and I nodded "Nice place."

"Yeah you girls choose the best places" Jackson said "Reiben and I are bunking in that tower tonight."

I looked out the window and saw the big bell tower where Reiben and Jackson were gonna sleep. "What about Mellish and Wade" I questioned "Where will you guys sleep."

"Oh I'm sure we'll find someplace" Wade said "I mean this entire abandoned town is huge."

I nodded and then heard the water stop and I got really excited until Kara walked in with just a towel on in front of all the guys. "Get out" Kara screamed at them "Leave this house!"

After she said that all the guys except for Jackson left. "Man you are sexy sweetie" he said walking close to her "I love you Kara."

" I love you too Daniel Jackson" Kara said "But you need to leave me alone right now so I can get dressed and actually wash my clothes."

Jackson smiled and winked before walking out and Kara and I sighed shaking our heads muttering the word men over and over.

"Oh yeah showers open" Kara said pointing "Go on and get clean."

I walked in and stripped down into just my bra and underwear and I looked in the mirror and scowled because my hair was all greasy and was down to my mid back. The sun that reflected through the window really brought out the red in my reddish brown hair but it also made the grease really noticeable. I sighed when I saw the sewing that Wade had done on my right side and I touched it and noticed that it didn't hurt as bad as before which was a good sign. I smiled and threw my bra and underwear in a random spot before stepping into the shower. I started the water and gasped when I felt the cold water hit me before warming up a little bit. I then heard walking around in the bathroom and knew it was Kara gathering up the clothes to be washed. I scrubbed my hair with shampoo making sure that it was squeaky before rinsing it out and putting conditioner on the bottom part of my hair. I then stepped out of the shower and threw a towel around me smiling but then I panicked noticing that I had nothing else to wear. I walked out and Kara threw clothes at me and I went back to the bathroom and got changed into a small nightgown. I walked out and Kara threw me something.

"Its chocolate" Kara said taking a bite out of her bar "The people left a lot of food that won't perish easily."

"Are you sure its okay" I said "I mean sleeping in this house and wearing these people's clothes."

"Rina these people left of their own free will" Kara said "Its alright because the people aren't gonna return to this house for a couple years."

I nodded and took a bite out of the chocolate bar "Oh my god" I said "Its heaven in a rectangle. I forgot how good chocolate was." I ran over and grabbed the remaining chocolate bars and ran outside and found the guys sitting down watching the sun set. "Here guys" I said and I handed them all each a chocolate bar.

"Oh my goodness" Mellish said "This is so good."

"I'm gonna buy a bunch of chocolate when I return home" Reiben said "After I course run around screaming I'm home and Rina runs around in her skivvies."

"Wait Rina is gonna run around in her skivvies" everybody asked and I nodded.

"I'm only running around in my skivvies when I return to my house" I said "So unfortunately none of you boys will get to see my skivvies."

"Well maybe one of us will" Mellish whispered and elbowed Wade who glared at him and told him to shut up.

"Oh nice nightgown" Reiben said pointing t what I was wearing "You look like a model."

"Oh Reiben" I said walking close to him "Want a lap dance?" I pretended to hop onto his lap before I flicked his nose and hopped off. "You guys can only stare" I said "No one is going to get lucky unless I really like you." At this I heard Wade scoff and I sent him a smile.

"Oh Wade" I said and beckoned him close "I need to check your wounds if you want to go inside the house." Wade nodded and we went inside the house while the rest of the guys walked inside the place where they were gonna sleep. Everybody was spread out around the town but we had some areas of the town that had nobody there so that was a small safety issue. I got Wade to take off his jacket and undershirts and I looked over his wounds which were healing quite nicely. We were sitting in the living room.

"Hey Rina" Wade said "Can I come visit you tonight I want to tell you something?"

I nodded "Sure you can come over" I said "I usually go to bed late anyways unless I'm really exhausted."

Wade smiled and nodded at me before walking off taking his jacket and shirts with him and I just sat there staring at him watching him walk off.

"You really like him don't you" Kara said "I mean we all heard your confession when he was about to die."

"Yeah I do" I said "I may even love him but it takes a few years to get there."

"Not really" Kara said "To tell you the truth Jackson and I fell in love after a couple months. I know you've only known Wade for about two weeks but he is perfect for you." Kara smiled at me before walking off and went into her bedroom. "I'm going to bed" Kara said "So try to keep it down."

I waited until I heard no more noise coming from her room before I went into the room where I would be sleeping and I gasped when I noticed it had a balcony overlooking the front of the house. I looked through the bookshelf and I found a copy of Frankenstein and I sat down and began reading it next to a lit candle. Unfortunately I noticed it was in French so I sighed and tossed the book onto the floor. **Damn it stupid book in French.**

"Rina" I heard a voice say and I looked down to see it was Wade.

"Wade up here just go through the front door its unlocked" I said "come in quietly though because Kara is asleep."

I kept looking at the moon until I heard the door to the bedroom open and then Wade stepped out next to me. "Hey you okay" Wade asked "You're not cold are you?"

I shook my head "No I'm fine" I said "Is Kara sleeping soundly?"

"She would be if she was in that room" Wade said "The door to her room is open and I saw her going to the tower."

"She's going to sleep with Jackson" I said a tiny bit of anger in my voice "God I swear she is addicted to him. I guess she wanted to leave us alone."

"Well good because what I have to say I'd rather do it in private" Wade said and he grabbed my hand and kissed it "Rina?"

"Yes Wade" I responded blushing because he was still holding my hand.

"Umm Rina remember what you said" Wade started "About you spending the rest of your life with me."

"Yeah I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you because I could see you as someone I could fall in love with" I said "what are you getting at?"

"My answer" Wade said and I held my breath "Is yes Rina I think the same thing about you I would like to spend the rest of my life with you and I think you're the most amazing girl I have ever met."

"I'm not amazing" I said "I think you're the sweetest man I have ever met."

"Oh but you are amazing Rina" Wade said "amazing enough that you were allowed to join this war and you saved my life."

I smiled and Wade took my hand leading me into the bedroom and he placed me on the bed and was about to leave when I pecked his lips. "Mellish was right" I said smiling.

"Right about what" Wade asked and I stood up and put a hand on my nightgown and started to move it down.

"You get to see them" I said and I dropped my dress and let it fall to the floor leaving me in my underpants and bra "What do you think Irwin?"

"I think you're beautiful" Wade said "And why did you call me by my first name?"

"Irwin" I responded "Well since I'm gonna stay with you I should call you by your first name shouldn't I?"

I laughed so hard when I saw Irwin Wade's sexy smirk and I smiled back at him.

"Umm Rina I was wondering "Wade said "If you wanted to do you know what."

"Oh you want to" I said "Right here right now?"

Wade nodded and I jumped onto the bed "I'm ready" I said "I'm ready for you Irwin."

Wade nodded and kissed me slow and gently and you can only guess what happened after that. Anyways I slept the rest of the night next to Wade and I wondered what would happen during the final battle.

We had been awake for a little while but we knew the Germans were coming close and I didn't know if we were ready. I heard Miller, Horvath, Henderson and Ryan discussing what we would need to do to destroy the German tanks. I sat in my uniform and Kara had cleaned it the night before so it was comfortable.

"Rina I want you over in that building" Miller said pointing to a small building "You and Wade are injured and I don't want you guys getting any more hurt than you already are understood?"

I said yes sir and I walked off to see what Reiben and the others were up to.

"So Rina" Kara said "Did you have fun last night?"

"Oh yes" I said and winked at Wade "The best time."

"Oh Wade you lucky bastard "Reiben said "Wow and what a hot chick you got, princess over there is beautiful."

"Yeah well we made a promise" Wade said and grabbed my hand "Were gonna spend the rest of our lives together and if one of us dies in this battle we promised each other that the survivor would move on."

"So you guys are together" Mellish said and we nodded "Wow took you guys long enough."

"What is that supposed to mean "Kara said "They have known each other for what…. Two weeks."

"Yeah but we could see that they were crushin on each other from the start" Jackson said "It was only a matter of time."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Wade and ran my hand through my clean hair and I smiled. I then heard them turn on some music and I couldn't understand most of the words but I thought it was beautiful.

"Who's that singing, sir" Ryan asked and I listened closely.

"Edith Piaf" Miller replied and I smiled because I had heard the name before.

"What's she so upset about" Ryan asked.

"Her love left her and she still sees his face everywhere she goes" Miller said and I made a sad face.

"That's horrible" I said "So he haunts her." Wade squeezed my hand when he saw my sad face and gave me a reassuring smile.

Upham began singing the French words in English and I laughed as I watched the guys making weird faces at it.

"Yeah, your a stange bird, Upham. You know what that song reminds me of" Reiben started "It reminds me of Mrs. Rachel Troubowitz and what she said to me the day I left for basic."

"What don't touch me" Mellish said and Reiben scoffed.

"No, Mrs. Rachel Troubowitz was our super's wife" Reiben said "She comes into my mom's shop to try on a few things all right? And she's easily like a uh, a 44 double E."

"Double E" Mellish said sounding surprised.

"Wow those things are big" Horvath said "And I mean big."

Kara and I looked at our boobs and made a face imagining if they were two sizes bigger and I made a gagging motion.

"No, and I've got her convinced that she's like a 42D, all right" Reiben said "So we're in the dressing room, she's trying to squeeze into this side cut, silk ribboned, triple panel girdle with the uh, shelf-lift brassiere and it's beautiful because she's just pouring outta this thing, you know?"

"It is really tight" Mellish asks and Reiben shakes his head.

"No, no it's beautiful. And she sees me and she can tell I got a hard on the size of the statue of liberty, all right" Reiben said almost laughing "And she says to me, Richard, calm down. And she says, now when you're over there, if you see anything that upsets you, if you're ever scared, I want you to close your eyes and think of these. You understand? So I said yes, ma'am."

Kara and I were laughing so hard I would have thought one of us would have peed our pants. **God Reiben that's so typical of you to have the image of a woman's boobs in your mind. **

Ryan and Miller talked about their families and what they will always remember and I smiled picturing Mr. Wilson sitting there skinny with his white hair and glasses and his wrinkly face in a sweet smile with a doctor's uniform on and a plate of pancakes in front of him that I just served him.

Then we heard German tanks coming and I ran inside the building with my hand over my heart trying to steady the beating of it.

"An E from the east. He sees tiger tanks, two of em. Hazard tanks, two of em. Infantry...fifty plus jack" Miller shouted to the people "Disperse, you know what to do. Reiben, get on the rabbit."

I watched Reiben run off and I wished him good luck through the window. I watched as the men had their sticky bombs ready and everybody was in their places. I then noticed Kara was across from the bell tower where Jackson was. The Germans got close and I could hear them right outside from where I was hiding so I held my breath and wished I was not discovered.

Outside I heard Kara shot "No you stupid tank take me instead" and I heard the tank guns move and shoot.

I then heard the sound of footsteps and my worst fears were realized. A Kraut stood there smiling at me and I backed away from him and he smiled and grabbed me roughly and slammed me against the wall and I screamed out in pain when he bit my neck. Then I heard him shout in pain and I looked over and saw that it was Wade and Mellish who were my saviors and the German man was fighting them. I noticed he grabbed Mellish's knife and was gonna kill him. I grabbed my handgun and put it to his head and fired. Mellish and I were covered in blood but I didn't care. Wade smiled and we moved up to the second floor and saw the tank below. I pulled out some grenades from my jacket and handed one to Mellish and Wade and we all smiled and threw them down below. I watched as the Tank exploded from the inside and all the Krauts inside were dead. I then grabbed Wade's hand and all three of us ran outside the building and watched Upham kill the German guy we had let go. I watched Horvath struggling to breathe and Wade and I were into action once more and we both worked on Horvath repairing him. I sat up and breathed when I noticed he was okay before turning to look at the Captain and I realized he was dying.

"Rina" Miller said struggling to breathe "I want you to take this and give it to my wife personally because I think she would like to meet you."

"If this is what you wish" I told him tears coming down my face "Then I'll do it."

Miller then pulled Ryan close to him and I heard him whisper "James, earn this. Earn it" after that we saw Miller die right in front of our eyes.

I then heard the sound of the planes and I smiled "Wade" I said "Guys were all going home."

I then saw Kara walking over to us with Jackson's hand in hers "Don't ever do that to me again Kara" Jackson said "You scared me I thought you were dead."

Kara shook her head before giving him a full blown kiss on the lips.

"Rina" Reiben said "I'm gonna make sure to come visit you because you really are like a sister to me." I gave Reiben a kiss on the cheek and nodded.

"Rina" Wade said "I'm gonna need to be home for a few weeks before I come get you is that okay?"

I nodded "Take all the time you need Irwin" I said "I know I'm gonna see you again.

Wade smiled before spinning me in his arms and kissing me.

All of us smiled and laughed at each other before getting on the plane that would take us home.

A week later

Here I was standing outside of my house with Mr. Wilson in Wyoming and I couldn't believe I was home. I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was about nine o'clock at night and most people were settling down for the night. I shook my head and took a step in the door.

"Oh wait" I said and I threw my clothes down on the floor and just stood there in my underpants and bra "I'm HOME!!!!!!!!" I screamed and I ran around the whole house screaming before a familiar voice reached my ears.

"What are you doing in your bra and underpants Marina" Mr. Wilson said "Put your clothes on and come tell me all about your adventures."

I smiled and got changed back into my clothes thinking about where I was going to start and how I would tell Mr. Wilson about Wade. I also needed to deliver that letter to Mrs. Miller and Wade would pick me up soon. Yep the story isn't over.


End file.
